a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, and more particularly to an aft-lift electric connector which is used for a flexible circuit board and is provided with a positioning function.
b) Description of the Prior Art
To enable a flexible circuit board achieving an electric connection effect, usually this kind of flexible circuit board will be connected to an electric connector which includes a housing, a terminal and a pressing element. When the pressing element of the electric connector is operated, the pressing element can operate the terminal, allowing the terminal to be pressed onto the flexible circuit board.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, it shows a first and second schematic view of an implementation of a conventional electric connector. As shown in the drawings, a conventional electric connector 1 includes a housing 11, a terminal 12 and a pressing element 13. The terminal 12 includes a fixed arm 121 and a movable arm 122 which are extended toward a same direction and are parallel provided. The fixed arm 121 is fixed on the housing 11, an end of the movable arm 122 is provided with a pushing part 123 and the other end is provided with a pushed part 124. The fixed arm 121 and the movable arm 122 are connected as one unit using a connection part 125, and the pressing element 13 is provided with a cam 131.
When a flexible circuit board 14 is inserted into the electric connector 1, a force is exerted to the pressing element 13, such that the pressing element 13 will be displaced toward a pre-determined direction. The cam 131 of the pressing element 13 will then push upward the pushed part 124 and the movable arm 122 will make an angular displacement with the connection part 125 as a pivot, allowing the pushing part 123 to push the flexible circuit board 14. As a result, the terminal 12 can be electrically connected to the flexible circuit board 14.
However, when the aforementioned electric connector 1 is used, following issues and shortcomings actually exist to be improved:                1. The conventional electric connector 1 utilizes rotation of the cam 131 of the pressing element 13, further allowing the pushing part 123 of the movable arm 122 to push the flexible circuit board 14. Yet, before the electric connector 1 operates, a user may touch the pressing element 13 by a mistake, allowing the electric connector 1 to malfunction.        2. The conventional electric connector 1 utilizes the rotation of the cam 131 of the pressing element 13, further allowing the pushing part 123 of the movable arm 122 to push the flexible circuit board 14. However, after the electric connector 1 has operated, the user is unable to know whether the pushing part 123 has actually pushed the flexible circuit board 14 and accomplished the electric connection.        